This invention relates to the field of mattresses and more particularly, to a pressure relief support system for a mattress capable of relieving pressure and providing maximum comfort in an environment which facilitates the healing of a patient's injuries or illnesses.
Particularly in hospitals which care to persons indefinitely confined to a bed, patients often suffer from the effects of excess pressure transmitted to their bodies. The excess pressure often results in painful bedsores and is a direct result of the mattress, the patients position therein and the length of time the patient remains in a particular position.
Hospitals rate pressure relief support systems as treatment products if they sufficiently reduce the pressure upon the patient's body, reduce tissue trauma, and facilitate the healing of skin ailments, such as burns, etc. Typical pressure relief support systems which qualify as treatment products are embodied in beds which contain motors and pumps to vary the shape and pressure within the mattress. Such beds are very expensive and require the operator to undergo extensive training to learn how to use and operate the system. Moreover, such treatment products often require extensive maintenance due to the failure of the numerous moving mechanical parts. These beds have a tendency, due to their complicated construction and design, to be extremely hot thereby transferring heat to the patient's body creating a most uncomfortable condition. Also, since these complicated pressure relief support systems require specialized bed frames they cannot be used on typical box spring mattress supports. The complicated design of these beds makes their repair very difficult often requiring complete substitution of the entire system for proper servicing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pressure relief support system which is extremely comfortable, relatively inexpensive and utilizes a simple design so that there is no need for motors, specialized bed frames and extensive training for its use and maintenance.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pressure relief support system mattress which qualifies as a treatment product for use in hospitals.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pressure relief support system which allows for a more even body weight distribution thereby reducing pressure on the tissue and skin of the patient.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a pressure relief support system which can be customized to a particular patient's physical characteristics such as weight, contour, and body proportion.
Another object of the invention is to create a pressure relief support system which facilitates a cool, body moisture permeable bed surface for maximum patient comfort.